


Secret Santa

by respoftw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint would like it stated for the record that nobody had told him they would be opening their Secret Santa presents in front of everyone.  Doesn't matter that Natasha claims it was specifically stated in the group text - nobody told him, goddamnit.</p><p>Day 10 of my Hawksilver festive challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

Clint would like it stated for the record that nobody had told him they would be opening their Secret Santa presents in front of everyone. Doesn't matter that Natasha claims it was specifically stated in the group text - _nobody told him, goddamnit_.

And now, he's forced to watch as they each take turns unwrapping their gift and forced to listen as they try to guess who their Secret Santa had been, all while his stomach turns somersaults each second they get closer to the unassuming present wrapped in icy blue paper.

Pietro's present.

The one that Clint had picked out especially for him, the one that he had thought would have been opened in private.

Jesus, he needed another drink.

Not that any amount of alcohol was going to make getting through this any easier.

He's seriously considering faking some kind of coronary episode just to stop this from happening but that goddamn Dr Cho woman had decided to show up and she'd see through him in a second.

(He doesn't mean that, he likes Helen a lot. Really. He does. He's just a little high strung right now and - - oh my God, Wanda is opening her gift which means Pietro is next and Clint would really like the ground to open up and swallow him now, please.)

He's not sure whether he's grateful that Wanda is taking her time, carefully opening her gift, making sure to keep the wrapping pristine, or if he wants to tear it from her hands and rip it open himself just so that they can finally get this awkward moment done already.

Wanda then proceeds to exclaim lengthily over the candles (and seriously; candles? Could Rhodey have played it any safer with his gift? Clint is offended on Wanda's behalf by how little thought went into that) and Clint is fidgeting and impatient until Pietro finally reaches out for his gift and suddenly Clint wants Wanda to continue lying through her teeth about how much she loves her gift (seriously, he's going to have words with Rhodey - why didn't he ask him or Pietro for advice? Wanda deserves way more than stupid candles.)

Clint is so on edge right now that he glares at Natasha for making a comment about how the wrapping paper matches Pietro's eyes. (It doesn't, he wants to yell. Not quite. It's that smidgen too cold, lacking the spark of warmth that Pietro's eyes hold).

Pietro doesn't waste any time in ripping into the paper and Clint wishes he were more like his sister, slow and careful - not that Pietro does anything slowly but Clint would give anything to delay the inevitable public scene that's about to unfold.

(He would glare at Natasha again for neglecting to tell him that this would be happening in front of everyone but he thinks he's already chancing his luck and if she catches him glaring at her again, she just might do something nasty. Well, nastier than she already has planned anyway.)

Clint decides alcohol is the answer after all and is necking back a shot of Tony's best scotch as he hears Pietro's breath hitch in....something...surprise?...disappointment?...grief?

Oh, God, he was sniffling. See, this is why Clint wanted Pietro to open the damn thing in private.

"Is that your parents?" Pepper asked gently, gesturing to the framed wedding photograph that Pietro held reverently in his shaking hands.

Pietro nods, not trusting his voice right now, knowing that any words he could force past the lump in his throat would be weak and watery and just completely inadequate to convey just how amazing this present is.

Clint can tell all this from just the aborted twitch of Pietro's lips and it should bother him just how easily he can read the younger man. Just like it should bother him how much time and effort he had been willing to expend in order to track down a copy of that wedding picture. He could have asked for Tony's help - it probably would have taken next to no time for Stark's money and influence to track down the archive files of a Sokovian newspaper that had gone out of business twenty years ago. Somehow, though, Clint didn't mind the effort. He didn't mind the time. He wanted to do something nice for Pietro and if maybe he had gone above and beyond what anyone could possibly expect from a colleague's Secret Santa gift well....Pietro had never been just a colleague to Clint.

Pietro had never been 'just' an anything to Clint.

This gift was supposed to tell him that. In an undoubtable way.

Just....not in front of everybody. It was supposed to be just the two of them and - - oh, wait, they were alone in the corridor and goddamnit, Pietro had just zoomed them out of there and Clint hated going that fast and now he was dizzy and nauseous and - -

Pietro's lips are warm against his, his tongue gently running over the seam of Clint's lips, sending sparks of lightning across his nerves. Clint's hands skate across Pietro's chest, until they find purchase on Pietro's clothes, pulling him closer, needing more, needing everything that Pietro could give.

"You know", Pietro says quietly. "I was your Secret Santa too but I hadn't realised that we were opening these up in front of everyone so I, uh, have your gift here."

"I knew Nat didn't put that in the message!" Clint was so busy feeling vindicated that it took him a second to realise that Pietro was unbuckling his own belt, turning around and pushing his jeans past his hips to reveal red satin fabric that hugged Pietro's muscle perfectly.

"It's not quite as touching as your gift but I hope it tells you just as clearly what I want with you."

Jesus fucking Christ. Pietro in panties was his present.

Natasha was getting all the new weapons for suggesting Secret Santa this year.

Best Christmas Ever.


End file.
